


Go The Fuck to Sleep (or Nick Fury was not aware of this part of his job description)

by megolas



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Parody, damn you avengers i dont have time for this, flik - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes. It's a Avengerfied version of the amusing children's book, Go the Fuck to Sleep.  (possibly slightly spoilery, also slightly fixit-y.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go The Fuck to Sleep (or Nick Fury was not aware of this part of his job description)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this art](http://sekra.tumblr.com/post/19444499965/click-group-pic-for-bigger-size), which I found while trapped in the tumblr vortex. That and spending a lot of time listening to Samuel L Jackson's [narration](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CseO1XRYs9I). Many thanks to jamjar and bexless.

The Widow has spun her web now,  
and the Hawk is in his nest - not a peep.  
Cap is curled up with his shield, Stark,  
so please go the fuck to sleep.

Bruce is face down in his laboratory;  
the other guy, locked in deep.  
JARVIS is defragging his hard drives, Stark,  
so please go the fuck to sleep.

Coulson lies in a medical coma,  
machines around him going beep.  
so do me a fucking favour, Stark,  
and please go the fuck to sleep.

Odin is sleeping soundly,  
Even Loki is unconscious (that little creep)  
Thor and Mjǫlnir are dreaming of pop tarts, Stark,  
please go the fuck to sleep.

I'm starting to lose my temper,  
and the drop from the helicarrier window is steep,  
if anyone asks what happened, Stark,  
I'll tell them that you took a leap.


End file.
